


Animal Instincts

by deandratb



Series: Drabble Requests [12]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb
Summary: Prompted drabble; like recognizes like.





	Animal Instincts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [broken_hearted_bard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_hearted_bard/gifts).



> These two are more fun to write than I expected! I hope you enjoy. <3

They're an accident; a fluke.

After Faith saves the world, a lot, and Oz searches continents to find himself, they bump into each other in a crowded bar one night.

She laughs and takes the stool next to his. He buys her a drink. 

Their clothes are tossed haphazardly on his floor within the hour, both of them lonely and aching and ready.

The past matters less than it could; neither of them are who they used to be. And in the dark, they understand each other without explanation.

The animal in him recognizes the monster in her.

They fit.


End file.
